Bella's kids
by Shaibella Masen
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff and Edward never came back for her. Here is the story of her kids Edward Jammett Swan and Alexandria Rosalice Swan. When the Cullens are back in Forks,15 years after they left, what happens between the Swans and the Cullen
1. cullens

_**Bella's kids**_

_This is a story of Bella's kids. Their twins and their names are Alexandria Rosalice Swan (ARS) and Edward Jammett Swan (EJS). In my story, Bella never jumped from the cliff and Edward didn't come back for her. She had Edward's kids and died giving birth to them. Here is their story._

_**ARS P.O.V**_

It was the first day of high school. My twin brother and I are freshmen. We are 14. We live in the town of Forks. It is in Washington and rains 99% of the time.

"Alex, are you ready to go?" called EJ. That's what we call my brother. I quickly put my bronze colored hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs.

My brother and I live with our godfather, Jacob Black. Our mother died giving birth to us.

We got into Jacob's car and he drove us out of the La Push Indian Reservation and into Forks. We would be attending Forks High School instead of the high school on the reservation.

When we arrived at school, we said bye to Jake and went to the main office for our schedules. That's when we saw them.

_**EJS P.O.V**_

My sister and I walked into the main office and there were students getting their schedules. That was a normal action the thing that wasn't normal was the people. There were 5 of them. They were the Cullen/Hales. There was Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen. Then there was Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Hales were blondes. Alice was a short girl with black spiky hair, Emmett was big with dark curly hair and Edward was in the middle with bronze hair. His hair was sort of like my sister and mine. Wait a minute it was the exact same shade. They were all very good-looking and very intimidating.

They looked at us. Then the receptionist asked for our names. "I'm Edward Swan and this is my sister, Alexandria Swan." I said.

The Cullen/Hales looked at each other than back at us.

We were given our schedules and then we left. When we were safely outside and outside of hearing distance of the Cullens, Alex whispered "Did the Cullens look weird to you?"

I thought about it for a minute. They were pale and they had weird colored eyes. "Now that you mention it yeah, they sure don't look like freshmen and sophomores." I added.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to figure out what's up with them." Alex said then left to her first class.

_Dang,_ I thought, _why couldn't I have a normal sister?_ Then I headed of to class after her.

_**EC (Edward Cullen)**_

We are back in Forks, Washington and enrolled once again in Forks High School. We were in the main office getting our schedules when THEY came in.

They were twins, no doubt. They both had bronze colored hair, like mine. They were also very pale like my family and me. I knew they weren't vampires because they had heartbeats. The girl had her hair up to her waist in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. They looked like Bella's eyes, My Bella, the one that I left 15 years ago.

The secretary, Ms. Lonnie, asked for their names. The male said "I'm Edward Swan and this is my sister, Alexandria Swan."

When he said 'Swan' my siblings and I looked at each other quickly. Their thoughts were centered on the same thing.

Jasper thought: "They aren't…"

Alice thought: "Oh my…"

Emmett thought: "Ha-ha, you lost ya girl."

Rosalie thought: "…"

The Swans got their schedules and left. When they thought they were out of earshot of us, Alexandria spoke. "Did the Cullens look weird to you?"

Well of course we looked weird we are vampires for the sake of all goodness.

EJ thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yeah, they sure don't look like freshmen and sophomores."

Alexandria had a determined look on her face. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to figure out what's up with them." Then she left.

EJ stared after his sister and thought. _Dang, why couldn't I have a normal sister? _

_**Lunchtime**_

After we all got our food we went to sit at the table we sat at 15 years ago. I noticed that the Swans also sat at a table by themselves. Alexandria and Edward Swan were talking about us. The rest of my family and I listened to their conversation.

"Alex, I don't understand why you care so much about the Cullens!" EJ exclaimed.

"I don't care about them like that. I just want to know if the stories are true. I want to know if our mom dated that Cullen and if he indeed left her. I want to figure out who our father is. EJ do you realize that we never met any of our parents or grandparents for that matter." Alex cried.

"I know that we don't know our parents. I want to figure all that stuff out, too, but we need to let things fall into place. Face it sis, our mother is dead. Finding all that stuff out isn't going to bring her back. So keep your head out of the clouds and focus on the present." He said harshly.

Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes. I felt the need to go over their and comfort her like a father would comfort his child. I can't believe EJ said those things to her. She jumped out of her chair and ran out the cafeteria.

EJ got out of his seat, threw away their trays then went to find his sister.

_**EJS P.O.V**_

Alex was sitting against the wall with her knees in her chest, sobbing. I sat down and pulled her into me.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. "It's hard for me, too." We sat like that for a minute. Then she spoke "" This made her cry harder.

I felt sorry for her so I said "Alex, if you want to we will find our father. I will go around with any and all crazy schemes that you have unless it might land me in jail." She laughed.

Just then the Cullens came out. I got up then helped my sister up. She smoothed out her purple sweater dress which she had on over black skinny jeans. She turned toward me and said "Thanks EJ."

"No problem." I replied.

_**AC (Alice Cullen) P.O.V**_

I saw EJ run after his sister who had run out of the cafeteria after he said something harsh to her. I could hear the conversation and I knew that my siblings were listening, also.

"I'm sorry," EJ said "It's hard for me, too." There was a minute of silence and then Alex spoke "I know and I'm sorry for making it seem like I am the center of attention. A girl relies on her mother. You have Jacob to do all the guy stuff with. I have nobody." The she started to cry harder. My family and I made our way out of the cafeteria. On the way out I heard EJ say "Alex, if you want to we will find our father. I will go around with any and all crazy schemes that you have unless it might land me in jail." Alex laughed. It was good to know how close of a relationship they had. We walked out of the cafeteria to see Alex's head in EJ's chest and his arm around her shoulders. When they saw us EJ got up then helped his sister.

Alex smoothed out her clothes and said "Thanks EJ". Then EJ left. Alex started for the girls' bathroom but I called her. My family and she looked at me. "Yeah" she said.

I had never talked to a human besides Bella. I guess this was the same thing since Alex was Bella's daughter. "Do you want to hang out sometime, just us. We could talk and shop and I know that we can be really good friends."

I saw Alex measure my expression. Then she smiled at me showing her teeth. "I don't seem the harm in that." Then she threw me an object. It was an iPhone. "Put your number in" she told me. I did and gave it back to her.

She walked into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"You heard didn't you. She lost her mother and I think she needs a friend other than her brother." I said I really felt sorry for her. My family and I split up for our afternoon classes.

_**End of School**_

_**ARS P.O.V**_

I told EJ what happened after lunch between Alice and me. He said that it was weird. We went hunting after school to Goat Rock Mountains.

I loved mountain lions. This hunting trip would last the rest of the night so we did our homework first. I also changed my outfit. I had a date with my boyfriend, Seth Clearwater, who was a werewolf. He is 30 but looks 17. I put on a chocolate brown sweater dress with knee-high black boots. I also curled my bronze hair so that it was in springs. The EJ and I went to hunt.

When we were in the mountains, I sniffed the air. There was a lion a mile east of me. I took of running in a half crouch. I got to the lion and had it down without a drop of blood on my outfit. Then I sucked his blood. It was 1,000 times better than school food. I felt a presence behind me, I stiffened. Then I turned around and standing behind me was Edward and Emmett Cullen. I could feel my eyes widen, I got scared and yelled "Eeee Jjjjjj". EJ was at my side in a matter of seconds.

Now I knew what they were… vampires.

_**EC P.O.V**_

Emmett and I had gone to Goat Rock Mountains for a feast of bears and mountain lions. I smelled something other than animals. It wasn't completely human and it wasn't completely vampire.

I tapped Emmett's arm and we followed the scent. In the forest by the river, I saw a bronze haired girl in a brown sweater dress crouch over a lion drinking its blood. When we came close, she stiffened. She turned around and we saw her face. I was Alexandria Swan! Alex opened her mouth and yelled "Eeee Jjjjjj". In a couple of seconds, EJ was in front of us.

"Well, this is weird." Emmett broke the silence. Alex stood up from her half-drained kill and stood beside her brother. She was obviously mad at me fro ruining her meal.

Her thoughts said "I have a date tonight and I have to hang with the monkeys. Great!"

I ignored her thoughts. I was very curious with what they were.

"You're not human and you're not a vampire." I said it wasn't a question.

"We are vampire hybrids. Our mom was human and our father is a vampire." EJ said. I could tell without reading their minds that they were uncomfortable talking in the middle of the woods.

"Do you want to continue this conversation at our house?" I asked. They looked at each other, questioningly. EJ looked at his watch and nodded.

We led the way to our house. They stopped outside the door looking scared. "C'mon. We won't bite." I laughed.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Don't forget that we bite back." She grinned widely. EJ and Alex walked into the house. Esme and Carlisle were at the door in a second.


	2. to continue or not continue

**Sorry for not updating. I really wasn't having any inspiration for this story. That is why I created the poll. Go to my profile page and vote it will mean a lot. The vote is asking if I should continue this story, give it to someone else or just stop writing. What the people want is really all that matters to me so please find it in you blood pulsing hearts to vote. OR I will unleash my inner Jasper on you at your next birthday party.**


	3. At the Cullens

***Imagine Teardrops* I just want to thank you (sniffle) for everything. Thank you readers for thinking about my story; it means a lot to me that you want me to continue it. Just know that for you guys I will update daily if I can since school is out for me. Again thank you and here is the official chapter 2.**

**EC**

All of the family was in the living room. They were really surprised to see Alex and E.J.

"Well Edward, aren't you going to introduce us to you friends?" Esme said.

I sighed softly. "This is Alex and her twin E.J Swan" I prayed that she wouldn't ask who their parents were.

Esme had surprise in her eyes. "What do your names stand for?" she asked.

"E.J stands for Edward Jammett" E.J said. Esme's eyes widened.

"Alex stands for Alexandria. My middle name is Rosalice." Alex announced.

There was a pause while my family comprehended all of this.

**ARS**

They just looked at EJ and me. A blond man broke the silence. "Who are your parents?" he asked.

I heard Edward groan softly. Everybody but Emmett looked at him then back at us. I decided to speak up. "Our mother was Isabella Swan." I said slowly.

Esme nodded thoughtfully. "Who is your father?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

EJ and I glanced at each other. With our secret communication we decided that it would be best for him to answer the question. "Well with all things considered we think that our father is …" he swallowed "Edward." All of the Cullens looked at him. Rosalie glared.

"Well" the man known as Carlisle started. "It is quite impossible for Edward to be the father. He is only seventeen." Apparently Carlisle didn't know that we knew that Edward was a vampire.

I started to humor them a little. "Well, then would you care to explain why we drink blood and why I am telepathic and why EJ can multiply. As for the fact that Edward is seventeen I must say that you can't judge a book by its cover because looks deceive now don't they." I smirked. EJ couldn't help but laugh. I think I even saw Edward and Alice crack a small smile.

Carlisle had to ruin the moment by asking. "So did you and Bella really …" he trailed off suggestively.

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Bella and I did … once" he was cut off by EJ and me groaning.

"What?" he asked.

EJ sighed. "Well, we have no memory of our mother and we would rather not hear that side of her. Please remember that we are the actual age that we look which if you haven't figured it out is 14." I nodded in agreement.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Go on and we'll try our hardest not to throw- up" I said.

"It was about a month before her birthday" Edward said looking down.

I was past mad at that point. I couldn't even speak so I glared and thought. _What kind of idiot ahs sex and then leaves. You totally played our mom and I'm not okay with that. You left when she needed your sorry ass the most. That was also the time when we needed you but you were a jerk and didn't even check on her. I f you really loved her you would have done that._

Edward turned to me and said "I know and I am very sorry. I promise to make it up to you the best way that I can".

I kept the glare going. _ We don't need your pity. The only person you need to make something up to is our mom. Oh wait you can't SHE'S DEAD. _Then I saw the sad look on his face it had guilt and sadness and a whole lot of other emotions like … regret. _ The way you can make it up to us is filling in the dad place in our hearts. Also you can be our friend and just so you know there are sometimes when EJ and I get a little out of hand. We are very free spirited._

He smiled.

"What the heck are you too talking 'bout?" EJ said annoyed. EJ hated being out of the circle.

"Stop being nosy" I scolded him and smiled at Edward, Dad.

Then my phone started ringing with the ring tone _no one _by Alicia Keys. So I knew that it was Seth.


	4. I had a vision of Bella

**Well, hello there my fellow fanfictioners. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy. So I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY LIFE. Here is the story that ya'll have been begging me to up date.**

**ARS**

_Then my phone started ringing with the ring tone No One by Alicia Keys. So I knew that it was Seth._

"Hey Seth. What's up?" I asked.

"Where are you?" he asked worried. I wouldn't know why. Did he know something I didn't? I looked at my watch it was 7:43. I was supposed to meet him 13 minutes ago. "OH! I am so sorry Seth." I told him. "I just got held up. I'll be there soon. Promise." I said.

"Alright, see you soon." He said before hanging up.

I looked at EJ with a pleadingly. He nodded.

"Sorry, but we have to go" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"Of course" Alice said and with a wink she added. "Have fun! You don't want to be any later." I grimaced.

EJ and I said our good byes then headed out. EJ was headed home and I was going to the Port Angeles mall.

When I got to the mall I saw Seth sitting by the fountain. I ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am so so so sorry I'm late.

**EC (Edward Cullen)**

Alex and EJ had just left after saying goodbye to the family. I took a seat on the couch after a deep breath. Alice sat next to me. "I did not see that coming." She said. Then she turned to me. "If you hadn't mad me stop watching for Bella's future I would have seen this and my best friend would be—"she was cut off when a vision overtook her.

I tapped into her mind and saw that the vision was of Bella. She was a vampire and looked to be 18. She was of course beautiful and she was a vegetarian. She was in Forks, visiting her kids. Alice saw her with Alex and EJ she said "_I am sorry that I had to leave you. I didn't know that you thought I was dead. I sent you letters all the time. I didn't expect you to write back because I moved around very often." _Alex asked her why she left and Bella answered "_I couldn't stay when I had you EJ bit me and I was transformed into a vampire. When I woke up and smelled you to all I wanted was your blood. I held my breath, packed my bag and left you in the care of Jacob. I even left you both gifts. I gave you, Alexandria, that locket. It has a picture of you, me and EJ, and a picture of me and your dad." Bella said. Alex took of the locket that was around her neck and opened it, she looked at the pictures. "There is only one picture and that is the picture of you, me and EJ." Bella looked upset. "I think I know what happened. Jacob took the picture out to stop you from finding out about your father. I will tell you the story later but I would like to tell you what I gave to EJ." She was about to continue but EJ cut her off by saying "You didn't only give me my dad's name?" EJ asked sarcastically. "No, I also gave you that wristband that you never take off. That is also a locket in a way. I had it special made so that all you had to do was adjust the size of the leather. Inside are also a picture of your sister, me and you and a picture of your father and me." EJ looked in his wristband and saw both pictures. "Jacob couldn't have taken Alex's picture out 'cause mine is still here." He said._

Then the vision just cut short. I breathed and looked at Alice. She looked giddy.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. Everybody gathered around us. They looked at her in panic all of their thoughts centered to trouble. "No there are no visitors coming. I just had a very detailed vision of Bella. She is still alive… well, she's breathing."Alice said.


	5. I am back

**Hey this is for all of my readers to hear. I want to apologize for neglecting my duties as a fan fiction author. I just have a crap load of summer homework to finish and school starts really soon. I am just really stressed which is causing major writers block. I just wanted to let you know that from now on there will be from 2-4 updates a month depending on how the story is going. I f you have any ideas on things that should go in the story please personal message me. I will most likely find some way to put your suggestion in my story. Peace love and twilight **

**Shaibella Masen**

-----------------------------------------------------------------TWILIGHT----------------------------------------------------------

**AC (Alice Cullen)**

That has to have been the best vision in the world. My best friend in the whole wide world is still living…technically. I am so going to have to get her to join the coven. The only thing that I can't tell is when she's coming back. The scene of the vision is outside. It was a cloudy day but that really doesn't help when you live in Forks, Washington. I wish that I could tell Alex and EJ. I know that Alex would want to know considering that she misses her mother the most. I just can't wait for this vision to come true.

Suddenly I wasn't seeing what was in front of me. I was in a sunny place. It seemed like an island. There was no one in sight and I was looking at a sparkling Bella. _"I need to see my babies."_ She whispered. She was looking at her phone looking for the date. The phone read September 10. I was ecstatic. She was in the same time zone as us so I am guessing that she is in either California or maybe back in Arizona. _"I am coming back for you babies."_ She said into the air. She pulled out her cell phone again but this time to call the airport. _"I would like to arrange a flight to Forks, Washington for tomorrow."_ Then the vision cut off.

I screamed again. Jasper came running into the room. "Alice, honey, what's wrong?" he asked in his lovely southern accent.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said in a dreamlike voice. He smiled at me. "Okay. I just had a vision about Bella. She's getting a lane here tomorrow. In the vision she said that she was 'coming back to her babies'." I said excitedly.

"Do you know what flight she's going to be on because we could pick her up from the airport and bring her here?" Jasper suggested. That is so sweet.

"Please?" he nodded and I gave him a tender kiss. "I love you Jazzy." I said.

"Love you too darling" he said.

--------------------TWILIGHT---------------------

**This is the point-of-view that you have all been waiting for. Please welcome……………. BELLA.**

**BELLA**

I am going to see my babies. I have worked long and hard to see my little treasures. The only way that they know me is through the letters that I send to them every week. My babies are my inspiration to becoming a better vampire. When Alexandria and Little Edward were born, I was sad and happy. I was sad because I wanted Edward so bad and he didn't love me. I was happy because I had too little people that were going to rely on me. Then a couple of days after they were born I was feeding Edward and his eyes just darkened. He bit down on my breast really hard. He drew some blood I screamed and Jake came in. He pulled Edward off of me but the venom already spread. Charlie wasn't home because he was at work. Jake took me and the kids to the woods while I finished my transformation. When I was done I hunted with Jake. Then we went back to my house which was a big mistake. My dad was home and his blood smelled most delectable. I don't know what came over me. All I know is that a couple minutes later I was holding my dad's body sobbing because I had just killed my father. That was when I knew that I had to leave. I could not risk hurting my kids. I Told Jake to take care of them and to make sure that they remembered me until I came back. I left my kids with something. I gave Alexandria a locket that held a picture of me and the twins on the day that they were born. The other side held a picture of Edward and me at prom. I gave Edward a wristband that had a secret locket in it that held the same pictures that Alexandria had in hers.

I was going to surprise my kids. Then when I found my kids I was going to look for Edward. He needed to know his kids. I sighed full of contentment. While I was only my 14 year break I had written a bunch of books. The books were under the pin name of Eliza Dennis. I had about 7 books out and was a millionaire. I had a 4 bedroom house on the outskirts of a major city. I decided to live in Arizona because I found out that one of my powers was to make my self human. I could look any age and have any hair/eye/skin color that I wanted. When I was Eliza, I was 33 had blond hair that went to my shoulders and pale blue eyes. I had a petite figure and was 5'6".

Anyway forgetting about my other life, I called my real estate agent and she found me a lovely 5 bedroom house in the edge between Fork and Port Angeles. When I went back up there I wanted to know that if my children wanted to stay with me they could. I can't believe that I would see my babies. I pack up a couple of suit cases and headed to the airport. My car was going to be shipped here in a week. I went to the airport, through baggage check and all the rest. Soon I was on a plane to Port Angeles. About 6 hours later, I arrived in the airport. I had a huge smile on my face. Then I heard a voice that I never expected to here for a long time "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I turned to see Alice. She was running at top human speed to me followed by nervous looking Jasper.

"Hi Alice." I said. I hugged her really tight. "I missed you." I said. Alice looked like she was about to cry. "I thought that you would hate me? I am sorry about leaving you when you needed us. You could have gained your control and been able to see you kids. I just wish you hadn't told them that you were dead." I looked at Alice.

"Of course I don't hate you. You didn't know about the kids and I didn't tell them that I was dead. I send them letters every week." I laughed.

She looked at me sorrowfully. "Well, they don't seem to get those letters."

I thought for a moment who would tell them such a lie. Who would take away their letters? The only person I could think of was Jacob. Why would he do that though?

"I'll look into it."I said.

"Well, we are here to drive you home. I saw your house on the way up. It is fantastic." She said. Then she started talking of all the things that she could do to the place.

I dropped my stuff off and looked at them. "How are Alexandria and my little boy?" I asked.

"They are perfect. They both have bronze hair. Alex has your eyes and EJ has green eyes. They are so cute and they miss you terribly. They think that you died giving birth to them." she said.

"EJ bit me while I was feeding him. I had killed my dad and I didn't want that to happen to my kids so I left leaving Jacob in charge of my kids." I said.

**--------------------**TWILIGHT---------------------

**SO THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THE MEETING BETWEEN THE TWINS AND BELLA AND EDWARD AND BELLA IS NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK.**

**PEACE, LOVE AND TWILIGHT **

**SHAIBELLA MASEN**


	6. My Bella

**Hello my beautiful fans, **

**This is Shaibella and I am very sorry about my promise that I broke. I have been very busy with school and stuff so yeah. Being in the eighth grade sucks ass-mar. Ha-ha. That's an inside joke from my class. Anyway let's head to the story.**

**Love,**

**Shaibella Masen**

**--------------------TWILIGHT--------------------**

**ARS**

For some reason I had the feeling that something very important was going to happen. I don't know what it is … I can just feel it. The thing is I can't tell it is good or bad. I decided not to let E.J in on my worries. He is always so protective of me since we didn't have a father figure. Now that we have Edward I don't know. He is a really cool person and I love him even though he was a major jerk to my mom. E.J, I know is still very skeptical but they not only look alike but have a lot in common. They both have a huge passion for music and loved the piano. I wish that I could have the connection that they had I also wish that I could meet my mom, but some wishes just aren't true.

I decided that today would be just like any other day. I looked at the clock: it was 6:30. After taking a shower and washing my hair I was able to shake off some of the "something's gonna happen" feeling but it was still there. I put whit polo under a black spaghetti thigh length dress. I paired it up with knee-high black boots and silver hoop earrings. I curled my hair into ringlets and put it into a ponytail. E.J was already downstairs.

"What's up buttercup?" he asked with a mouth full of cereal. I made a face. "E have you ever heard of manners or I don't know etiquette?" Gosh! Boys sometimes.

Twenty minutes later we were at school with 15 minutes to spare until the first bell at 9 o'clock. Dad, Rose and Em were there but Jazz and Alice weren't. We walked over to them. That feeling that something was going to happen was stronger than ever.

Before I had the chance to say hello Dad said, "What's wrong?" I shrugged. _This isn't something I want to worry E about _I thought. He nodded discreetly confirming that he heard me. Everyone was looking at us strangely but I just shook them off telling them that it was nothing. I went through my morning classes willing myself to shake of the feeling.

At lunch I met up with the Cullens and E.J. Dad gave me a look and I quickly tried to avert it but I could feel the stares boring into my head. So finally I gave up and said "Can I speak to you for a minute?" He nodded and we walked outside into the woods, far enough that the rest of them could not hear us.

He stopped us when we came upon a fallen long and pulled my down with him. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I climbed into his lap.

"I don't know I said into his chest. I just have a really strong feeling that something's gonna happen and it's just really freaking me out." I told him. The cool thing about dad was that he always listened and never judged. Even after just knowing him a month I knew that I could trust him and that meant more to me than anything.

"Honey, look at me." He said and I did. "Everything is fine. I wouldn't lie to you. All your feeling is probably nervousness or maybe a déjà vu feeling. Have you ever felt this feeling before?" I nodded.

"It was only the day before I met you I had a weird feeling and it was just this but this is so much stronger. I don't know it just feels like there is a pull to this event or person and it feels ...ugh…" I said. Dad rubbed my back. That simple notion was as if to say _everything will be okay_ and I believed it. We sat there just like that for a few minutes.

"How about we go for a little snack and then head back?" Dad suggested smiling big so that his teeth glistened. I laughed and agreed. I had a really cool dad part of that was because he didn't boss us around and the other part was because he let us have fun.

We took a quick hunt and made it back to school for the afternoon classes. Em was looking at Dad and he was looking back. They seemed to exchange a thought. Dad nodded and turned to me and E and said "We have to go but how about you guys come over after school?"

I stared him down he would usually tell us what was happening. "It's nothing bad. I promise." He said looking at me. "You are not missing any of the fun." He looked to E.J.

We nodded and went to class while they headed to their car. Gosh I can't wait till I get my license. I could have sworn I heard dad laughing about that.

---------------TWILIGHT---------------

**EC**

Alex and I were coming back from our talk and snack when Emmett's thoughts bombarded me. _Alice called she said that we had to get back to the house now. She said that she had a surprise and not to bring the 'kiddies'. It's nothing serious she was laughing with someone ._I nodded showing my understanding. I quickly explained and then we left.

"I wonder what she wants. If she knew something was going to happen she usually tells us to stay from school." I knew something was fishy after her very detailed vision of my Bella. I knew that Bella would come to Forks one day and that day I was going to find a way back into my Bella's heart.

Rose and Em looked at each other smiled and then their minds were blank. I usually try to give them as much privacy as I can but it was moments like these that I wish Alice hadn't told them how to block their minds.

We finally arrived at the house and I caught the sweet smell of freesias that I have only smelt on one person: Bella. Finding out that she was alive was one thing but having here within smelling distance was another. I was suddenly very giddy all I wanted to do was run from the car and scoop her into my hands but I didn't know if I could do that. I was the one that left her all those years ago and she probably didn't feel for me the emotions that I held on to.

What seemed like an eternity but was really a few seconds later I finally got out of the car. I walked into the house and there she was. My angel was sitting on the couch next to Alice. She was looking at me and me her. Our eyes met and …..

(I have the very strong feeling to stop here but I will not. You can thank me by reviewing and giving me personal messages about what you want you want in the story.)

Our eyes met and I knew that I was forgiven. The look in her eyes was what I have been waiting for, for the last 15 years. It was the look of compassion, wonder, curiousness, excitement and most of all love. The love that she had for me that erased all the pain that I caused her. My angel had forgiven me and that meant so much to me. I don't know how long we stood like that but when I looked away from her the room was clear besides me and her.

"Why don't we go somewhere to talk?" her musical voice asked me. I nodded knowing just the right place. I would take her to the meadow. We left the house hand-in-hand and ran to the meadow. I looked over at her during the run and saw her beauty. She had definitely gotten taller. She had to be about 5'7". Her lips were fuller and redder. Her hair was darker and up to her waist as before. She was beautiful just like always. She was the angel that looked over my flaws and saw the person in me that I wanted her to know.

We got to the meadow and she sat on the damp floor and patted the spot next to her. I sat down next to her. She didn't look at me and I knew that the pain was coming. I knew that she was going to bring up that life altering day in the forest. "Why?" she asked.

I looked down into my hands. For the last fifteen years I have been asked this question numerous times and I never knew the answer. It was, in a way, a very impulsive decision. "At the time, I thought that it would be safer if you had no contact with the vampire world. I thought that I was protecting you and that even though I had a lot of pain in my heart that you would be safer in the end." I turned to her. "You have to believe me Bella, I have loved you all this time I lived on the fact that you were happier and that in the end you would be alive and well and everything was going to be fine for you. Of course I would have to live with the fact that I gave up the best thing that ever happened to me but if you were happy then I would be able to deal with it."

I sat quiet after my rant waiting for her to speak. She was silent for a very long time. "You already know that I love you." She said quietly. "I forgave you and so did the kids or so I heard." She looked down sadly.

I pulled her into my arms. "Why did you have the kids believe that you were dead? They miss you terribly. All Alex wants is a mother." I said.

She sighed. "I didn't tell them that I was dead. I wrote letters to them starting from a very moment I had to leave. They should have well over 700 letters. I send them one every week telling them where I am and what's going on." She paused. "I even tell them about you. In all my letters I list at least one thing that I love about you or something that …I don't know…just made you yourself."

I smiled. After discussing the hard part we went on to why she left. I held her as she sobbed over he late father that if I was there wouldn't be dead. We talked about the kids and everything.

When it was almost four, I stopped her so that we could talk about the big topic. "What are we?" I asked her. She looked back at me and we stared into each others eyes again.

"We are in love and I don't think that I could give a name to what we have. Remember way back when how I couldn't call you my boyfriend well I can't call you that know. Our love is too strong for that but yes we are together and that's the most important thing." I smiled at her and then we took off back to the house where the kids were most likely waiting.

_______________________TWILIGHT_____________________

**Well everybody that is all for right now I will update again in exactly one week. I hope you enjoyed this and remember if you have any ideas PM me and I will find some way to have it in the story.**

**Peace, Love and Twilight**

**Shaibella Masen**


	7. My Mom?

**Hello Fanfictioners,**

**This is your Author Shaibella Masen. I am so sorry that I am inconsistent but I have a lot on my plate. So without further ado let's have Bella's Kids.**

**Love, Shaibella Masen**

**ARS**

Remember that feeling that I had told Dad about well it is getting stronger with every passing minute. At the end of the day E and I follow Dad's orders and go to the Cullen house. On the way there we find an unfamiliar scent. It is a vampire for sure and it smells lovely. It smells like freesia and is very beautiful. We finally make our way into the house.

"Hey Nana." We greet Esme she has become our Nana and Carlisle is now our Papa.

"Hello dears." She says and kisses us on the cheek. "I have some cookies in the kitchen for you." We follow her into the kitchen where her amazing cookies await us. For someone who doesn't eat she is really good at cooking.

"Nana do you know what Alice called Dad and the rest of them for?" EJ asked. She nodded and we waited for a second.

"Are you gonna tell us?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I am so sorry but Edward and Alice wants …it to be a secret." She said evasively. This was something big even when Dad tells her to keep something from us she at least gives us clues.

"Well when will we see the surprise?" EJ asked. He never really was one for patience. He picked up another cookie and basically plowed it into his mouth.

"Whenever you father gets back and EJ you are not an animal." Esme scolded. I stifled a giggle. EJ was also not one for manners which Esme was quickly trying to change.

Esme left the room and a couple of minutes later we heard the sound of running. We knew it had to be Dad and whatever or whoever the surprise was since everyone else was going hunting. EJ and I ran to the living room and waited for Dad to come in.

He opened the door and came in leaving the door open. "Hey." He said. We nodded our hellos waiting for him to start talking.

"Well I have a surprise for you and I don't really know how you are going to react." He paused and we waited for him to continue. "Well I don't know how to introduce the topic so here goes... Bella won't you please come in." When he said that all I could think of was…my mom. I had only seen her in a few pictures but I had heard a lot about her from Jake, Dad, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett.

A beautiful female came in through the door after Dad called out. She was a vampire and that was for sure. She looked no younger than 16 but no older than maybe…24. She had long hair that flowed down her back; the color reminded me of chestnut. She had a heart shaped face and full red lips. She was about 5'5" or 5'6" and had a slim body. She looked just like the pictures of my mom but only vamped up. I gasped. This was my _mom._ I saw Dad nod at me from the corner of my eye but my gaze was on my _mother._

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I noticed that E didn't say anything. I looked over at him and he was staring at mom. He gave me a glance and smiled. I knew that he believed it too. We were all silent for a moment.

"You're our mom." E stated. She nodded. I breathed. I knew that we would have to talk about the serious stuff soon enough but right now I just needed my mother. Without really thinking about it I jumped into my mother's arms. She held me only the way a mother could and feeling that love had me sobbing in seconds.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Her voice said. It was silky and had a calming quality to it.

"Nothing. I'm just happy!" I sobbed. Somehow we moved to the couch where Dad and E joined the hug. For the first time I felt like my family was complete. I had my mom and dad and brother and aunts, uncles, and grandparents. This was home.

"I am sorry that I had to leave you. I didn't know that you thought I was dead. I sent you letters all the time. I didn't expect you to write back because I moved around very often." She said.

"Why did you leave?" I asked_._

Mom answered "I couldn't stay when I had you EJ bit me and I was transformed into a vampire. When I woke up and smelled you to all I wanted was your blood. I held my breath, packed my bag and left you in the care of Jacob. I even left you both gifts. I gave you, Alexandria, that locket. It has a picture of you, me and EJ, and a picture of me and your dad."

I took the locket out from around my neck and opened it. "There is only one picture and that is the picture of you, me and EJ." Bella looked upset. "I think I know what happened. Jacob took the picture out to stop you from finding out about your father. I will tell you the story later but I would like to tell you what I gave to EJ." She was about to continue but EJ cut her off by saying "You didn't only give me my dad's name?" EJ asked sarcastically. "No, I also gave you that wristband that you never take off. That is also a locket in a way. I had it special made so that all you had to do was adjust the size of the leather. Inside are also a picture of your sister, me and you and a picture of your father and me." EJ looked in his wristband and saw both pictures. "Jacob couldn't have taken Alex's picture out 'cause mine is still here." He said.

"Well I made the wristband so that it wouldn't be easy to tell that it was a locket. Jacob knew that I was going to give you gifts and when I told him that there was going to be a picture of Edward and I he got upset. Jake and Edward didn't get along. I think that it was Jake that took the picture out." Mom said.

"Wow! I didn't think that Jake would do that." EJ said surprised. Mom nodded.

"When Jacob wants something badly he doesn't stop until it happens or he gets what he wants."

Dad had stayed silent the whole time. I saw him nudge Mom a little and they shared a glance.

"We wanted to ask you guys something" He said after a minute. We turned to him. "Well your mother bought a house in the woods on the edge of Port Angeles and Forks and we wanted to know if you would like to … move there with us." We sat silent. Then I squealed.

I was excited I was going to live with my mom and dad, this is so exciting. I looked over and EJ.

"Of course we want to stay with you guys!... Wait; does that means that you're …back together?" E asked. They nodded and I squealed… again.

"She spends a lot of time with Alice." Dad told Mom. She laughed.

The rest of the Cullens walked in then and looked at us with smiles. I could almost imagine what they saw. Mom and Dad were on the couch, his arm around her shoulder and me and E in front of them on the floor. We all had smiles on our faces and were blissfully happy.

~~~TWILIGHT~~~

A Month Later

We had officially moved into the new house and it was amazing. The living room was cream with a brown carpet. The couches were sienna and there was a black piano there. My room had a black and white theme. The walls were white with a lot of black polka dots in different sizes. The carpet was white and the bed frame and dresser were black. The sheets were white. My desk was white and it held my black brand new laptop. It had to be the coolest room ever.

Things were perfect here. Mom AND Dad rekindled their love with each other and went on date nights one day a week. We also had family game night which was rather interesting since Mom and Dad often playfully fought about her using her shield so that he wouldn't cheat. E and I always had a blast just watching them.

My relationship which Seth is slowly diminishing; He doesn't like to be around me now that I hang with the vamps. I told him that they were my family and just left. We haven't talked in 2 weeks. I think that we are over. Mom and Jacob aren't one the best terms. When Mom and Dad confronted Jacob a lot of shifting happened. The conversation basically went:

"_Jacob, you need to stay the hell out of my business!"_

"_I was trying to protect them. Why do they need to know a monster as their father?"_

"_You are not their father and if Bella wanted them to know me than that is how it should've been."_

We are now not allowed in La Push but that's okay since we are not allowed to see Jacob. Since Jake is the Alpha wolf some of our friends there stopped hanging out with us. That meant the wolves and some of the wolf girls couldn't hang out with us.

In school E and I had become pretty popular. We had the football team since E was on it, the brains since we were ones. We made friends with pretty much every one. We even had our first high school party in a few weeks. Life was pretty good.

**Hey, **

**The next chapter is going to be title **_**History Repeats Itself. **_

**I want you guys to guess what that means and then tell me. Anyway, I live you crazy people.**

_**Love,**_

_**Shaibella Masen**_


	8. History Repeats Itself

**Hello my beautiful fans,**

**This chapter is entitled History Repeats Itself. The chapter basically means that something in twilight is going to happen to someone in the story. I hope that you enjoy and remember that if you want something added to the story you can PM me or you can review. I love you fanfictioners.**

**Love Shaibella Masen**

**ARS-C**

It is NOW January. My family is doing really good. I am starting to miss Seth but not enough to actually want to go back to him. I had talked to him last month and he insulted my family and me and said that I was basically stupid for allowing the power of the vamps to brainwash me. I told him that he could do himself and I didn't give a care for what he did and that he could leave me alone.

I think that soon I will have to ask of there is a reverse effect to imprinting. I don't think about Seth all the time like I used to. I don't swoon at the sound of his voice anymore, he doesn't cross my mind and make think about spending time with him. I even start to think about other guys and I only thought about Seth before. I am over Seth I think and even though I don't love him anymore I hope that he finds someone else to love.

In other breaking news I have a boyfriend. His name is Randy Cope. When I brought him home for the first time 2 months ago, mom said that he was her high school receptionist's grandson. To Randy, mom and dad were my and E's cousins. That was the story. Edward was our long lost cousin and we were living with him and his girlfriend. Mom doesn't go to high school with us yet. She said that she will start next year and we all said that it was a good idea.

Tonight Randy was taking me on our fifth date. We were going to the restaurant _La Bella Italia. _When I told my parents they shred a looked. Dad told me that that was where he took my mom after she was almost raped. I thought that it was sweet that was their first unofficial date. Randy said that I should dress semi-formal. I put on purple ribbon trimmed dress that looked to be layered and black high heeled Mary Jane's. (.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=1098933) –(polyvore)

My hair was put in a ponytail with the ends curled in spirals. I put on light makeup wanting to look natural for our date. It was 6:55 and he was to be here at 7 so I went downstairs where Mom, Dad and E were.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Mom said. She came over to me in a second to smooth my hair. I smiled and leaned into her. Dad looked over to me and smiled. E, like the supportive brother he was, rolled his eyes then smiled at me.

"So you think that I am good to go." I asked them. They all nodded. E even threw in thumbs up. I laughed and the bell rung. I gave another nervous look at my family then walked out the door with my black trench coat, of course.

Randy had a hibiscus in his hand.

"You look beautiful." He said. I smiled. He handed me the flower which I gave to my mom to put in my room. We went to his car that he got for good first semester. Before opening my door he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled.

"Let's go." I said and got into the car. Like mom, dad and the rest of the Cullens, Randy drove really fast. He had a need for speed. Randy is in my art class. He is really good and even drew a candid of me for our first month anniversary he was really a sweetheart. I think that that is why dad allows me to date him. All Randy has is good intentions for me. He was amazing and even though we have only known each other for a few months… I think that I am in love with him.

I smiled at my thoughts. I had a feeling that tonight would be special. I was taken out of my thoughts by a gentle shaking shoulder. "Where'd you go?" Randy asked jokingly. I smiled at him and waited for him to come around that car and lead me into the restaurant. We got a table in the back and ordered our drink for the evening. I got a ginger ale while he ordered a coke. We chatted some before ordering our meal. Sometime during the meal he gave me a light pink rose. I raised an eyebrow at him. He told me that he would explain later. We had our meal and then left the restaurant.

I noticed that we weren't headed to his car and questioned him again. He told me to close my eyes and that it was a surprise. When I opened my eyes I was standing in a candle lit meadow. There was a picnic blanket in the middle with a small basket.

"Oh!" I whispered. I looked to Randy and he smiled at me before pulling a Red Chrysanthemum from behind his back.

"Flowers have meanings and are often used to express a person's feelings. The Hibiscus means delicate beauty which you are. Whenever I think of you I want to protect you and you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and no one can compare to you. The light pink rose means admiration. I admire you all the time. Every time I look at you then look at myself I find another way that I should make myself better just to be worthy enough to have a girl like you. Last but not least the red chrysanthemum means 'I love you'. I do love you, Alexandria. You are the first thing that I think of every morning because I can't wait to see you. I dream about you at night because of all the adorable things you do during the day. When I think of the future, I see you in it. I love you."

I didn't realize that tears were falling until he wiped some away with his finger. He waited patiently for me to respond. I worked really hard to form the words and after a couple of minutes I was able to choke out "I love you too, Randy." I gave him a big kiss.

For the rest of the night we enjoyed chocolate covered strawberries, small kisses, and loving gazes. At around 10 we started to clean up and go. We were walking back to the car when I heard a growl.

I turned around and saw a giant brown wolf that I knew way to well to be … Seth. I tried to signal him to go back but the look in his eyes was feral. Then Randy turned around.

"Alex ... we have to run-" He was cut off by another growl. Then Seth came running at Randy but I pulled him out the way at vampire speed. I groaned internally. I would have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Seth stop" I pleaded. Then I felt a lot of weight put into my hand. I looked over to see that Randy had fainted. I put him down gently in a corner.

"Seth..." I said sternly. He then changed into human form. I turned away as he put on his shorts.

He looked at me fiercely. "What the hell is this, Alexandria? You are one some date with another man. You are my imprint. I own you." He growled at me. Then he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me forcefully.

~*~*~*~*~

**EJS**

I kept hearing this voice call out 'Help' in my head. The voice sounded very familiar but I just let it go. The voice kept getting louder and soon I started to recognize it. It was Alex. I ran into Mom and Dad's room, forgetting to knock. I walked into to mom topless and Dad on top of her.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. They dove under the covers. "I would so back out of here if it weren't important." I said. They nodded. I covered my eyes as they got dressed. They were done in less than a second.

"Alex is in trouble."I stated. They were immediately on alert. "For the last 15 minutes I have been hearing someone saying help and I finally recognized the voice and it's Alex's." I told them hurriedly wanting to go out and find my sister.

It took them no time to figure out where I was going with this because before I knew it we were on our way to Port Angles. I listened carefully and them I heard it '_Seth, get off'. _ I was pretty sure that Mom and Dad heard it too. We ran off in that direction and saw Seth pinning Alex to the wall. Her hair was messed up and the top part of her dressed was ripped. I was literally seeing red.

I ran and pulled him off of her. Then Dad came by my side and gave me a look before telling me to help my sister while Mom was checking Randy who was unconscious in a corner.

"Alex..." I whispered before pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into my chest. I took off the sweater that I had on and put it around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She nodded and sniffled. I pulled her up to her feet.

"Is Randy…o-okay?" She stuttered. I looked to Mom. Mom nodded. "He's conscious." She declared.

"EJ, I'm going to need you to carry Randy." Dad said. I nodded. Then we were off.

When we got home Alex went upstairs to change. I followed her and lay Randy on her bed. She came out of her bathroom in purple sweatpants and a black wife beater.

"Hey." I said to her. She smiled slightly back at me. Mom and Dad entered the room.

"What happened tonight, Lexi?" Dad asked, using the name that only he was allowed to call her.

"Tonight was going to be the best night of my life."She started.

"Dad interrupted quickly. "You were going to sleep with him?!" Dad exclaimed.

Alex smiled slightly. "No. Randy gave me three different flowers today. He gave me the Hibiscus, a light pink rose and a red chrysanthemum. After dinner we went to a small meadow where we had a dessert picnic. He told me the meaning of the flowers. The first mean delicate beauty. He said that I was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. The second meant admiration. He said that he thinks all the time of how to make himself better to deserve me and the last meant 'I love you'. He told me he loved me tonight and I told him it back and then Seth and to ruin my bliss. He said that I belonged to him and that he was going to make me understand that." She shuddered at the end.

Mom looked absolutely euphoric. She pulled Alex into a big hug.

"It seems like all the Swan women fall in love young." Mom looked at Dad who smiled at her lovingly. Alex and Mom giggled. Then a groan was heard and Alex flew to Randy's side.

Randy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Alex with scared at confused eyes. "What happened?" was all he said.

**ARS**

I looked to Mom and Dad. They seemed to know what I meant and nodded.

"Randy… I'm half vampire." He looked at me for a second like I was crazy. He just continued to stare. "Edward and Bella aren't my cousins. They are my parents. They are vampires too and EJ is also a half vampire." I told him. "When Mom conceived us she was human and Dad was a vampire. The Cullens are vampires too. " I finished. He still just continued to stare at me then he got up.

"Babe, I need some time to let this sit. I'll call you in the morning." Then he left.

I stared at the door until his footstep became movements in the air. Then I fell back onto my bed and sobbed. I could feel my family staring at me and for once in the last three months, I felt anything but happy.


End file.
